This is the continuation of the study to assess the effect of the following three factors on the marriage relationships of older married couples. These three factors are: (1) work status of the husband; (2) relationship of the couple to their children; (3) the degree of commitment of the husband and wife to each other. The first phase of the study, which will be completed by May 31, 1976, is being devoted to collecting the data. The second phase, which is the three month period for which this grant is being proposed, will consist of an analysis of the data which has been collected. The primary focus of the analysis will be a 2 x 2 x 2 analysis of variance of the effect of the variables being studied upon the relationship of the husband and wife to each other and the effect of the variables studied upon the number, type, and severity of marriage problems between the couples. In addition, we plan to analyze the marital relationship and the marriage problems as a function of the couples continuing to live in the place of their principal adult residence vs. moving to a new location following retirement.